That Strange Beast
by HanakoAnimeaddict
Summary: Link only wanted to know where he went to every day afterschool. He hadn't expected to see what he did but now that he did, he wants to witness more. For Psychic Prince's and Link's Little Brother's inspirational contest. Based off of "My Crush Was a Monster Boy" by Megpoid (Gumi).
1. Chapter 1

AN: For Psychic Prince's and Link's Little Brother's inspirational contest. The pairing that is explicitly stated (as I don't know if I'll imply other pairings) is Ganondorf/Link. You also get to see a bit of my weird headcanon for the characters in modern day!AU.

Inspiration: My Crush Was a Monster Boy by Megpoid

* * *

Hearing everyone talk about Ganondorf and his eternal "loneliness", Link couldn't help but be interested in this new guy. As he watched the senior walk the halls by himself, entering the library shortly after, Link found that he wanted to know more about this man.

As he made his way to his next class, Link found that he was thinking about the new student more and more. He wanted to know what made Ganondorf forgo all types of interactions (and he knew that some of the girls had stated to him that they were interested), and he wanted to know what Ganondorf was hiding. With the way the man was acting, there was no way he could not be hiding something.

The last bell of the school year rang throughout the halls, and Link found himself saying "goodbye" to all his friends. Ignoring Zelda's call, as he was intent on finding out everything he could about Ganondorf, he soon found the junior (soon to be senior) walking away from the school.

Hoping that his "ninja abilities", as dubbed by Marth, would hold out, he stalked the Gerudo home, hoping to see his house. Instead of finding Ganondorf's house as he hoped, he found that he was buying ice cream.

It was calling out to him, Link thought, as he soon found himself buying ice cream. Licking it slowly, savoring the taste, the sophomore found himself in a new area beyond town. As he glanced around, trying to find a familiar building, but he couldn't see anything but the green field and the Gerudo with a horrifying creature.

He watched Ganondorf throw the ice cream he bought into the air, and the creature's jaw opened to snatch the ice cream right out of the air. His eyes wide with shock, Link could only stand in the wide, open field, petrified and amazed at the same time.

"We can keep this a secret, right?" The senior suddenly called, hoping that no one else would find out about his pet.

"Uh, sure," Link replied, thinking that he was lucky that his friends had thought that he had something else to do today (of course, he had made up the excuse weeks ago to avoid another "party" which could very well be the end of him.)

"I'm glad we could see eye-to-eye. It's rare that there's any newcomers to town, isn't that so?" Soon, Link found himself in a conversation with Ganondorf, talking about a variety of things that had one focal point—the town.

They talked about the people, his friends, the buildings and even some of its history. The monster soon placed itself right next to Link, bowing down and allowing Link to pet its mane. A sudden burst of clarity, a sudden burst of insight, had the blonde laughing about this situation.

When Ganondorf quirked an eyebrow, Link tried to stifle his laughter and explained. "I never thought I'd find myself with a monster boy. I mean, I heard legends of the Gerudo having monster as pets, but I never believed it. None of us did."

"So those rumors still exist… Does anyone in town believe it?" He had to know. Ganondorf needed to know if he had to hide his "pet" or if he was safe for now. Eventually, though, he would have to run away.

"Not that I know of. In fact, when the legend was first told, Marth scoffed as if saying that he wouldn't be fooled by such a tale." Link smiled slightly, remembering the old days where he and his friends would hang out and talk about trivial things that one couldn't remember an hour later.

"That's good." It helped to ease the Gerudo, those words of disbelief. Had anyone known of his pet, they would have tried to take him away and experiment on him—though he might have been part of a tribe known for its evil dictator (and named after him), he cared enough about "Ganon" to not want him to be captured and experimented on.

They sat in comfortable silence, enjoying the other's company, before Link realized how late it was. "Oh, I have to go! Um, could I come back here tomorrow?"

A slight smile made its way onto Ganondorf's face. "Of course. We'll be waiting here." As if it only occurred to him, he added, "What's your name?"

Already halfway across the field, Link replied, "My name is Link." After that, he disappeared into the trees, which would take him to the park that unknowingly held an enchanted area.

Double-checking the shield that protected Ganon, the Gerudo smiled at his pet. "Take care."

As he walked through the field, he noticed something that hadn't been there before. The field was plain, open, and now it held small, beautiful blue flowers. He bent down and picked one, hoping to see what it looks like.

Twisting it back and forth in the moonlight, the Gerudo found that it was natural, that there was no magic creating this. That only worried him more—magic would've been a more plausible explanation, as flowers didn't have the ability to grow on this field on their own.

"I wonder what could've brought such a flower here," Ganondorf murmured, planning on thoroughly investigating the next morning. Placing the flower he picked back on the ground, he left through the secret entrance (and not as secret exit). "Does Link know that I let him through to here?"

With that thought in mind, he made his way home, leaving the beast all alone. Ganon soon got up from his spot, and released a mighty roar that would've alerted the town of its presence had it not been for his master's magical ability.

It then made his way back to his nest in hopes of getting some sleep. As the beast closed his eyes, he found himself dreaming of the blonde that had treated him kindly, but called him a monster. Hoping to ignore the negative thoughts, the monster dwelled on the feel of his hands in his fur, slowly stroking it. Ganon was glad that his master allowed the blonde to visit tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: For Psychic Prince's and Link's Little Brother's inspirational contest. I am glad that I interested someone (even with this pairing.) Hahaha... I ended up inserting something I didn't plan on. So instead of the minimum of three chapters, it looks like four chapters? Maybe... I need to finish this soon. *has other things to write*

Inspiration: My Crush Was a Monster Boy by Megpoid

* * *

As Link made his way to the secret field, he belatedly came to the conclusion that someone must have let him in the last time. Or, that the people in this town were unobservant. Shaking the second thought aside, he planned on asking Ganondorf about his abilities with magic.

Just as he was about to enter the trees, he heard someone call his name. Turning around, he found Zelda running towards him—he had to admit that he admired the girl's ability to run in a long dress, as he undoubtedly would've fallen the minute he tried to move his leg.

"Link, I'm so glad I caught you. I was wondering if you wanted to come to a party that I'm hosting tonight."

He felt a bit uncomfortable—on one hand, he wanted to spend time with his friends but on the other, he wanted to spend time with Ganondorf. Not to mention that every time Zelda had a party, something always went wrong for him (such as the time he found himself in a maid's outfit much to the guests' joy.)

"Could I bring someone with me," he asked. If anything, he could ask Ganondorf to go with him and share the torturous experience with him.

"Sure. You can invite anyone you want. And you don't have to worry about asking your parents—I already did that for you," Zelda replied.

The two spent some time talking (Link, in hopes of getting her annoyed), but then she left, seeing Marth and Ike walking in the park, most likely trying to find Roy and Pit, who had a habit of running off to any random location.

Glad for that distraction, Link made his way into the trees as quickly as he could. Walking in the direction that allowed him to see the beast yesterday, he soon found himself in the open field, except the presence of flowers made him think that he was in the wrong place for a second. Then he saw Ganondorf.

"It's nice to see you here," Ganondorf said once he saw the blonde standing near the entrance of the field. The Gerudo was smiling as if something amusing had come to mind. "I thought I wouldn't get to see you."

With a smile of his own, Link replied, "I was just talking to a friend." Remembering the short talk with Zelda about the party, Link added, "How do you feel about going to a party? I was invited to one just before I came here, which is why I was late."

The Gerudo felt a bit uncomfortable, as it meant that he would be forced to interact with people he didn't know—he was never one for social gatherings (as he learned the Evil King was very much the same.) However, the prospect of spending time with Link seemed to lighten the load a bit, and he accepted, albeit a bit warily.

"I… I guess I can come." Ganondorf finally decided that it would be nice to see what his classmates did for fun, and that it would be nice to see how Link acted in social gatherings. It would be nice to see how the sophomore acted when he was in his element.

"Um, would you like to meet me here," Link mumbled, feeling a bit stupid for not thinking of this sooner.

"When is it?" Ganondorf also felt a bit slow for not realizing that he didn't know when the party was. If it was during the week, he wouldn't be able to go, as he knew that he would have to take care of a few things around house that might take all his free time. If it was during the weekend (including Friday), then it would be much easier for him to leave, as he wasn't needed by his parents.

"Tonight. Zelda always had that habit of not warning anyone about her parties until the day it's going to happen." Link chuckled as he remembered the way that Zelda would complain when one of her closest friends couldn't come because they had other obligations that they would've cancelled had they known ahead of time.

"It seems as if I can make it tonight," Ganondorf replied, smiling slightly at the blonde's happiness. He liked knowing that he made the sophomore happy by saying something like that, and he wanted to make Link happy, he realized—he wanted to be the one that made Link glow.

"Okay. So, we meet here or not?" Link couldn't help but be happy about this, as he wanted to spend all the time he could with Ganondorf.

"Unless you want to meet the 'parents', I suggest meeting here." He couldn't help but chuckle at the thought of Link meeting his parents, in which he would be "asked" to kill the "Hero of Time"—his mother loved that legend a little too much, to Ganondorf's chagrin.

"I don't mind meeting them," Link responded. In fact, he was curious as to who Ganondorf's parents were, as he knew that the man was an enigmatic person and desired by the simple-minded people. Also, it would allow him to see where Ganondorf lived—there was another way he could find that information, but Link would like to stay out of legal trouble.

Ganondorf felt a bit of shock, but covered it and said, "You don't want to meet them." He then muttered under his breath, "Unless you want to fight with me because they said so."

"What was that?" Link heard Ganondorf murmur something, but he didn't know what the man had said.

"Oh, it's nothing," he replied, hoping that Link would never meet his maybe legally insane parents. Sometimes, they just did the weirdest things, and he would always get roped into it somehow.

"Well, should I spend the rest of the time here with you, or should I go home and get ready," Link asked, chuckling slightly. He already knew what he wanted to do, but he also felt as if he should get ready, as Zelda wouldn't appreciate him being in "normal" clothing.

"I don't mind either."

Smiling, Link said, "I think you should change. I'm sure Zelda would give you a hard time about it, even more so because you're not 'one of her friends'." He used air quotes when appropriate, but nothing more than that.

"Then shouldn't you follow your own advice and go?"

"Fine. See you tonight." With that said, Link started running towards the exit in hopes of "getting ready" before the sun set. At least, if that happened, he would be able to spend more time with Ganondorf.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: For Psychic Prince's and Link's Little Brother's inspirational contest. This chapter is bit longer (not really noticeable). Might do a bit for Link's PoV for the next chapter, but thinking of ending it then. *should finish her Vocaloid fic*

Inspiration: My Crush Was a Monster Boy by Megpoid

* * *

Trading his usual garb, consisting of a green shirt, beige pants and boots, for his "party" clothes, Link smirked. He had to admit that he looked completely different with a hat on, but he couldn't forgo it, not in this situation.

Link had wanted to show this outfit to Ganondorf before the party began, but he couldn't get away from his parents, who had suddenly needed him for a variety of reasons, some of which didn't make sense in hindsight. However, he managed to get away an hour before the party officially began.

It wasn't long before he saw Ganon strolling through the field, bounding towards Link a bit too eagerly once he caught scent of him. Laughing, he started to pet the beast as he finally calmed enough to get it off of him.

"I see you two are getting along." Turning to see the owner of the "monster", Link smiled at him in response.

"I hope we can get along. I mean, if I can get along with him, that'll mean I can be closer to you, right?" Link replied, smirking at Ganondorf's stunned expression. Then, it changed to something he didn't quite understand, but wanted more of.

"So you want to get along? I never expected this from you of all people." It was said with a teasing tone, which only piqued Link's interest.

"What if I want to get along with you? What would you do about it?" He replied in an equally teasing tone. Ignoring the rational side of him that told him that he was getting too close to flirting, he smirked as confidently as he could.

"You should really watch yourself. With an attitude like that, you might find yourself in trouble." Ganondorf smirked in response, teasing Link even more than he was before. "You might find yourself in situations that might have a man trying to seduce you."

"Oh really? And what if I want this guy to attempt to seduce me?" He was getting too close to that line, to that dark truth he was trying to avoid, and Link couldn't find it in himself to care. "What if I was interested in him?"

Ganondorf chuckled. "Does this mean that you're easily fooled? Or maybe you're only fooled by certain people." When he noticed Link's "offended" expression, he started to laugh. The joyous sound echoed, making his pet's head perk up in curiosity—he never heard his master laugh like that before.

"I don't know what you mean by that," Link growled. At least, he attempted to growl, but it came out as a whine. He wasn't really angry, not after hearing the junior laugh. It amazed him, how he was interested in everything that involved Ganondorf, but he couldn't find it in himself to be worried about these developments (especially since he started flirting with the man already.)

"I mean that you're too easy." With a "condescending" glance at Link, Ganondorf continued. "I bet a girl or boy could just say hi nicely, and you'd melt in their hand within five minutes." It was an over exaggeration, Ganondorf had to admit, but it did illustrate his point nicely—Link was too trusting, even of those he didn't know.

"I wouldn't melt in their hand in five minutes! It would be ten minutes~" Smiling, Link couldn't help but tease back by stating that the general idea was right, but the specifics had to be work on. "And I only melt for _certain_ people."

"Oh? And would I be one of these 'certain people'? You surely came to me fast enough," Ganondorf retorted, smirking at Link's confused expression. "You mean you didn't realize that it had only been a day since you met me?"

"I know, I know." It suddenly hit him that it was past the evening. "We have to go. If we're not to be even later than we already are to Zelda's party." Grinning, he grabbed Ganondorf by the hand, and dragged him along, taking him past the shops that were familiar to him.

As they arrived at Zelda's mansion, Link couldn't help but feel a bit of nostalgia. He liked it when they were younger, when he could play with both Zelda and Sheik. (But Sheik had disappeared a few years later, leaving Link to wonder what happened to her.) However, feeling Ganondorf fidget made him return to the present, and he pushed open the door (ignoring the fact that Zelda never liked it when he did it.)

Nodding to some people, who stared at him in shock, Link smirked and said, "So, this is the famed party that I always try to avoid."

Ganondorf opened his mouth to ask Link to repeat himself, but thought against it. If he couldn't hear the blonde over the noise (music blaring out of speakers and peers chattering), then he was certain that Link wouldn't be able to hear him.

Glancing around, he noted the dark atmosphere with the colorful lights bouncing off the walls, and the kids dancing in the middle of the cleared parlor. At least, Ganondorf assumed that this room he was currently standing in was a living room.

The kitchen was to the left, and he saw others entering and exiting, talking excitedly (with their mouth full of food, he noted). With the way people were continually entering, he assumed that the food was delectable, and that he should perhaps look into getting some himself.

Then his gaze returned to the boy who dragged him here. Link looked completely in his element, chatting with friends who he hadn't seen in a day, dancing when required, and he was completely sure of himself. It amazed him that Link could act like two different people—he was quiet and hard to read when alone with him and his pet, but rambunctious and lively in this atmosphere.

However, he soon realized that Link didn't want to be here. He could tell by the smiles that soon looked as if they were forced, the nervous energy that he radiated (and that Ganondorf assumed was a kinetic energy that meant he wanted to be here) and the way he glanced around made him think that Link was searching for an exit.

As the night went on, he could see why Link was uneasy. The drinks passed around were definitely alcoholic, and he found that there was no way to pass on the drinks. However, he also found that it was easy to dispose of the drink.

It was slightly better, the noise level, as he would mostly likely be able to hear someone talking to him. At least, if he could hear the conversation that was happening to the

"Ganon~" A girl around his age made her way to him. Just by looking at her, he could tell that she was doing this for reasons other than wanting to actually talk to him. "I was wondering, would you like to go out with me?"

"How much?"

"I don't quite understand~" She batted her eyelashes in what he assumed was her attempt at being seductive. However, he knew that she didn't want to be here with him. "I want to be with you~ You're so strong and handsome~"

"I highly doubt that. Now how much would you be paid if I said yes, and you went through with it?" He asked in a monotone, curious as to what the girl's answer would be.

When she bolted, heading towards a group that looked amused, he couldn't help but feel that his suspicions were confirmed. However, he didn't mind too much, as he didn't even like her—he didn't even know who she was.

"Ganondorf." Link was standing right behind him, but he couldn't bring himself to care. "Are you sure you want to stay here?" With his expression, Ganondorf could tell that the blonde didn't want to be here much longer, if at all.

"Do you wish to escape to the field," he asked instead. When he received a nod, he took Link by the hand, and escorted him out. (Actually, he dragged him out, but Link was more than willing to leave.)

Soon enough, the two found themselves spending time there, but Link left quite quickly. He looked a bit flustered, and stuttered something about his parents. Ganondorf could only cock his head to the side, curious as to what happened.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: For Psychic Prince's and Link's Little Brother's inspirational contest. This is the longest chapter, and the last. Well, otherwise, I would've missed the deadline. *doing NaNoWriMo* I totally will finish. I HOPE. Anyways, last chapter... *not sad*

Inspiration: My Crush Was a Monster Boy by Megpoid

* * *

At the party, Link hadn't been enjoying himself as Ganondorf had originally thought. He had stuck out through a conversation because it was the polite thing to do. However, he was constantly trying to end the conversation with subtle hints, but they all flew over his friends' heads.

The drinks were passed around as he expected, and he refused quite profusely, but he ended up with a cup somehow. He quickly dumped it somewhere else (his friend's empty cup), and was quite thankful that it went unnoticed. However, the hostess, Zelda, deemed it her responsibility to take him around and show him off like a new toy, and he found it torturous.

"Zelda, are you sure you need me to help?" Link was scrambling to find an excuse to leave, but he couldn't think of anything that made sense. "I don't think you need to me to help you with talking to everyone. I mean, everyone seems to want to speak to you, not me."

"But Link, I need you here. People want to see you and speak to you. If I didn't do it this way, you would never get to spend time with Ganondorf." She replied, looking at him with a knowing look. "I mean, you do like him right?"

He face felt hot, and he couldn't find it in himself to deny her claim. It was hard to deny that he had some interest in him, but he also had to admit that the interest seemed to grow into something unidentifiable, and that he wouldn't be able to do anything about it.

She soon dragged him towards her room, where it would be quiet enough to have a discussion (which Link knew was coming.) "I knew it," she murmured, smiling. "I had thought this was the case as soon as you had expressed interest in knowing him."

"I didn't like him like that," Link replied. He couldn't bring himself to look at her because of the embarrassing thing she made him confront—he was completely fine with ignoring his speeding heart, his embarrassment as Ganondorf teased him, etc. It was also confusing, as he had only really known the man for a day or two, so he shouldn't be feeling like this.

"'Didn't'? So, does that mean you like him like _that_ now?" Zelda stared at Link, interested in his answer. However, he didn't reply, instead staring at her bed sheets, playing with the blankets. She sighed, and said, "I don't mind either way. Have fun with him~"

After he managed to calm himself, he left the room in search of Ganondorf. It didn't take long to find him, as he was still standing in the spot Link had left him in so long ago (when he was dragged off by his friends to talk.)

"Ganondorf," he said, standing behind the man. "Are you sure you want to stay here?" He silently hoped the answer was no, as he didn't want to spend time here where Zelda would interrogate him even more, saying some things that would undoubtedly embarrass him even more than before.

As the other replied that he would like to leave, he was about to get him and take him elsewhere when Ganondorf took his hand and dragged him off. As they neared their destination, he realized that he was completely fine with everything after it was all said. He could acknowledge that he had a _small_ crush on Ganondorf, though he would never admit it out loud to the other to hear—he would undoubtedly be teased because of it.

However, as time passed, he found it harder to ignore, and he could feel his face heating up. Scrambling for an excuse, Link blurted out something about his parents and bolted. Unsure if Ganondorf actually bought it or not, Link escaped to his room, where he could think things out.

Now, things would work out better…

**After...**

Link arrived to the field, and he smiled as he saw Ganondorf sitting with the beast. He wouldn't admit it out loud, but his crush on him had grown into love. However, it wouldn't stop him from teasing Ganondorf about random things, such as the fact that his pet would disobey him in favor of Link.

"So, do we get to play with Ganon today," Link asked. While he had originally had doubts about the beast, he had grown fond of it and oftentimes spoiled it (too much, according to Ganondorf, the owner.) "I was thinking of playing fetch."

Chuckling, Ganondorf replied, "You shouldn't treat him like a dog. He'll lose his purpose if you keep treating him like a different animal. He does have a purpose, despite what you say." On more than one occasion, he would question Ganondorf's statement of the beast having some purpose other than being a pet.

"I still don't believe you, Ganondorf. However, since he looks quite pleased with being petted, I will not subject him to such a horrid thing as fetching a ball for fun." Link smirked as he found weak spot in Ganondorf's defense—his claims often said it was "degrading", so Link was throwing it back at him.

"Good. Anyways, we need to talk about something." Ganondorf had a serious expression, and Link couldn't help but wonder what made the playful (…sometimes playful) man in such a solemn mood—he oftentimes would tease Link around now.

"What—" He stopped suddenly, noticing that Ganon was right behind Ganondorf. In shock, he could only watch the man he'd grown to love be devoured by the beast that he raised. He watched as the man disappeared, silently waiting for his own demise.

"Link, calm down."

He blinked in shock—he heard Ganondorf's voice, but that should be impossible because he had just been eaten by his pet.

"Link, I still exist, you know."

That much was obvious—he was food, and therefore existed to fuel his pet. However, the exasperated tone of voice made Link rethink his first conclusion. "What do you mean?"

The beast, Ganon, came towards him, and he couldn't help but flinch, terrified that the same thing would happen to him. "I am Ganon."

"H-how? How is that possible?" Link's mind was reeling, and he couldn't help but wonder if he was hallucinating. "How can you exist after being devoured?"

"An ability of mine. Since my ancestor was a beast, apparently, I have the ability to take control of the beast once I was eaten."

Link gave him a dubious look. "I highly doubt you're the only one who can do this."

A sheepish chuckle escaped the beast (and Link had to admit that it was really weird to hear.) "Okay, any Gerudo with a pet like this has the ability."

"Oh, that makes more sense," Link murmured, staring at him, still dazed. "So, can you change into your human form?"

"There is a way, but I am unsure as to what that is right now." The beast seemed to be a bit saddened by that, so Link tried his best to comfort Ganondorf. Putting his hand on Ganondorf's head, he started to stroke it in what he presumed was a soothing matter.

"I see. Well, how will you go to school?" Link's eyes widened as he remembered something that he deemed important. "School starts tomorrow."

"I will do something, and it might get me killed. However, I was always meant to do this." Watching the beast close his eyes, Link decided that he would stick by Ganondorf, even if it meant that he would have to face consequences that might hurt him in the future.

"I will join you, whatever you have to do. I won't let you do it on your own." With that said, he left quite abruptly, planning whatever he had to do. It didn't take long to accept the idea of leaving everything behind, as he wasn't too close to his parents, and he only really liked spending time with Zelda (not saying that he didn't like his other friends, but he could live without them.)

As he arrived the next day, he couldn't help but feel a bit anxious as he didn't know exactly what would happen. However, he knew something important was going to happen at any moment. He heard cries of shock and horror, and he knew that whatever Ganondorf was planning was in effect now.

"T-That beast!" He heard a random girl scream, running away from the field. Taking the hint, Link started to run in that direction, easily spotting Ganondorf standing in the middle with a fierce stance. At that moment, he could see how the others could view his friend as terrifying—the stance, the glare, made Link back slightly before he steeled himself and ran towards him.

As the school students watched, some with horror, some with shock, Ganondorf suddenly roared, signaling that the impending doom was close at hand. With some type of magic that Link had never seen (not that he's actually seen magic before), the school building was decimated, leaving only rubble that could not be salvaged and be made into something more.

The students were massacred (in what could be called a merciful way as they were dead instantly), but he managed to convince Ganondorf to let Zelda live of all people. "Zelda, I'm… so sorry, but I need to go. _We _need to leave right now. Before they arrive," Link murmured, looking at the ground. While he mourned his friends death, he couldn't help but feel that it would be better, as he would have a lesser chance of losing Ganondorf.

"I… I understand Link. While I don't like the idea of all my friends dying, I can see your side." She had stopped crying, as the deaths had happened over an hour ago, but Link could tell that she was still mourning. _'Maybe the tears couldn't come'_, he mused to himself. Whatever the reason was, he still had to comfort her, so he started to rub her back in what he hoped was a soothing gesture.

"The planes," Ganondorf stated. Link quickly hid Zelda—if anything, she should be able to live a normal life. He knew he'd be running far away with Ganondorf, leaving his life behind, but he didn't want Zelda to have to sacrifice everything.

As the military tanks and planes arrived, he watched Ganondorf leap into action, destroying all military technology with ease. Before he knew it, the tanks and airplanes assembled to take down the beast was reduced to debris. Just as easily, he was taken by Ganondorf, who promised to take him elsewhere once everything was done.

**Epilogue (Short)**

He walked out of the house, pleased to find Ganondorf standing there, waiting for him. Without hesitating, he grabbed the other's hand as they walked towards the new place that would house him. Without considering what he was doing, Link kissed the man on the cheek.

While at first it was weird living with an animal, Link had gotten used to it. However, he was pleased when he found that Ganondorf could change his shape at will. The man also insisted on being human as long as possible, stating that it was uncomfortable being a beast.

It didn't matter to Link, as he loved both sides. However, he had to admit that it was easier getting a kiss from Ganondorf in his human form than his animal form (though, the animal kisses were cute too.)


End file.
